Wicked Games
by xXbriannaXx
Summary: Leaving New York wasn't hard, in fact, it was pretty easy. Coming to Beacon Hills, a small town in in California where absolutely nothing happened, now that was hard. Elaine was dragged by her older brother to Beacon Hills for a new life. She had no idea that her new life would require her questioning her sanity, making new friends, enemies, and possibly falling in love. Stiles/OC


**This is a rewrite, sort of. I know I have another story out, but this one was out before, and I reaaallly want to go into this one and then onto The Serpent & The Butterfly. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing my other fic for those of you who read it, I will continue it, I promise, just not right now. For those of you who haven't read it, it's also a Stiles/OC and it's on hold for the time being. I really hope you all like this fic, Monkeygonetoheaven helped me out a looooooooot, so go check out her fic, Rewrite: Welcome Home Nikita Grace, it's also a Stiles/OC and it's amaaaazing. **

**Outfits are on polyvore if you want to check them out, I have the link up on my profile (: **

**Chapter 1**

A girl in her teens walked down the hallway of their hotel with the last of her luggage in tow. Her raven curls bounced with each step she took. Her blue/grey eyes stood out against her ivory skin and dark hair.

"I'm done now. Let's go." Her voice was demanding, yet soft, as she regarded the young man waiting for her.

"You know, when I was told we'd be living together, I didn't think you'd be so...-" He was cut off before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Sarcastic? Bitchy? Rebellious?"

"-demanding." He sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

She only 'hmm'ed in response and shoved a few people out of her way as she walked towards the exit of the Empire Hotel. It was a relief to be getting out of the luxurious hotel.

She and Jason, her brother, walked towards his black SUV and hurled the last of her things in before starting the car and speeding off.

* * *

It had been 3 days.

_3 freaking days _in the confined space of Jason's car. It may have been big, but their stuff was taking most of the space, and left her hardly any room to actually move.

The only times they'd actually stop was to eat, use the restroom, or get gas. She hadn't taken any showers, only changed and brushed her teeth, but that was it. She felt gross, dirty, disgusting. She felt like there was a whole layer of dirt and sweat over her skin.

It was the end of summer, but apparently California didn't get the memo.

"Elaine, will you _stop fidgeting_?" Jason asked loudly. She'd been twitching and tapping throughout the whole trip, and he was getting annoyed, obviously. _  
_

Elaine huffed in annoyance before she stopped moving all together. That lasted all of 1 second before she reached into her pockets and took her phone and earbuds out to listen to music. Her black painted fingernails worked hard at untangling the cord. How that managed to happen in her pockets was beyond her.

Once she freed them from their tangled mess, she plugged them into her phone and into her ears they went. She quickly chose one of her favorite songs, sat back, and let the lyrics of _This Charming Man _by The Smiths calm her. She hummed along with the beat for a while. Elaine loved music, it soothed her, and it was the only thing that was really constant in her life. It was also beautiful to hear someone's thoughts pour out in a song.

About 10 minutes later, she was still listening to her music, until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She knew it was he annoying older brother, so she pretended to not feel it and let her eyes stay closed. So he tapped her again.

And again.

And again.

"What?!" she ripped her earbuds out and glared at him. Another one of her favorites was playing, and he just _had _to take her out of her music filled peace, didn't he?

"We'll be at the house in 10 minutes, but I'm starving, so we're going to stop at the burger place real quick, okay?" He replied so calmly it made her want to smack him upside the head. It was like he hadn't been annoying for the past 2 minutes.

She was actually pretty hungry too, but she wouldn't admit that to him. So she just stuck with, "Yeah, whatever."

She looked out the window, right at the moon. It wasn't full, but it would be soon, and that was when it was most beautiful.

* * *

When Jason stopped the car and got out, so did Elaine.

The smell of burgers and fries assaulter her senses and she found herself taking it in. She stretched until she heard a satisfying crack, and her stomach suddenly growled.

She truly was starving, and unlike many other girls her age, she actually ingested carbs. Tons of them, actually.

Although her hair was in a messy bun, her clothes were wrinkly, and she felt she smelled bad, she still walked into the joint to ease her hunger.

The line wasn't very long, and the place was decorated in a 50's diner kind of way, Elaine liked it. It was simple. Jason led them to what seemed to be the end of the line, but apparently wasn't.

"Excuse me, young man, we were in line before you, so I suggest you head on to the back." A sweet voice with a southern accent said to Jason, who actually looked pretty intimidated. The lady stood at like 5'1 while he stood at 6'4, it was funny.

"Oh-I-Uh-I'm so sorry m'am, I didn't see you there." He stumbled before grabbing Elaine's hand and walking right behind them.

Elaine covered her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from doubling over in laughter. Jason was usually so unaffected and arrogant, it was funny seeing him so flustered over someone so small. Although, Elaine had to admit, the lady was sort of scary in a way only a mother could be, she had that stare a mother gave her child when they had done something bad.

"Really, Mom? It's not that serious" A similar looking blonde complained to her mother. Her arms were crossed and her blonde curls were untamed and all over the place, but she had this certain beauty that not many others had. Jason and Elaine held identical smirks on their faces as they heard her annoyed sighs.

"It _is _that serious, Erica, you can't just let people take what's yours, now, can you?" Her voice was both playful and firm, and enough to make Erica quiet down and just roll her eyes. _  
_

"I guess." she muttered lowly.

At that moment, Elaine decided to be 'social', but only because the girl was vaguely familiar. She knew it might have been possible to have met her before, seeing as she lived in Beacon Hills when she was much, much younger. Erica turned to her with a questioning glance.

Jason certainly didn't expect her to actually try and socialize.

"Yes?" Her voice was a bit shaky, but it was sweet, like honey. Her eyes held innocence and curiosity, something she hadn't encountered much of in her 16 years of life.

Elaine hadn't realized she'd been staring a bit too intensely, because Jason cleared his throat and nudged her ribs to snap her out of it. She pinched his side in retaliation, before introducing herself to Elaine.

"I'm Elaine, me and my brother just moved here." She gave Erica a nearly blinding grin before Jason introduced himself too.

"I'm Jason." He shook her hand and gave her one of his signature lopsided grins, the one that had girls swooning and throwing their panties at him. As expected, Erica blushed.

"I'm Erica," she stated timidly before continuing, "-and this is my mom..." she trailed off and looked at the southern beauty expectantly.

She seemed to busy analyzing them to actually notice what was happening. She looked at them through brown eyes that bore a striking resemblance to Erica. She was also staring a little too hard for Elaine's liking. When Erica pocked her mom's side gently, she jumped up and gave a sheepish smile. Her cheeks turned a rosy color and she cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"Oh-I'm so sorry." She chuckled lightly, "-I'm Caroline." She shook both of their hands.

It settled into an awkward silence until it was their turn. Jason sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders back to release tension. He wasn't very good with awkward.

Jason and Elaine went next.

"Welcome to Tom's Burger's how can I help...-" the bleach blonde looked up at them, and once she caught sight of Jason her tone went from bored and annoyed to hopeful and 'seductive', "-_you_?" She placed a small smile on her face and she pulled her stained uniform top to show a hefty amount of cleavage. She looked more desperate than anything.

That was when Elaine decided she didn't like her.

She leaned forward, which actually brought her breasts closer together in a desperate attempt to impress Elaine's older brother. Elaine rolled her eyes at the bimbo's actions and looked to her brother, only to see him completely unaffected and looking over the menu. She couldn't help the triumphant smirk that tugged at her lips.

He bit his lip and ordered, "I'll have a Bacon Burger...no pickles, with medium fries. Oh, and a Coke." He gave a sly smile, making her giggle, and Elaine nearly threw up on the spot.

Suddenly, her mossy green eyes were on Elaine, and her expression changed drastically. She had a sneer on her cakey face and asked, "And for you, _sweetheart?_"

"I'll have the Colossal Burger with large fries and Horchata." she said before adding, "And if you could please keep your tits in your shirt, that'd be great." She gave her a sweet smile, "Thanks, _sweetheart._"

The hunger caught up with her, and she snapped. It was definitely worth it, though. The profound humiliation made her cakey face red with anger and embarrassment. Her mouth was opening and closing before she just settled on crossing her arms and clenching her jaw.

While that was happening, Jason was looking at his little sister with a proud smirk on his face.

Elaine wasn't exactly known for being..._nice. _It was something he'd quickly become accustomed to. Her quick temper, and her ability to hold a grudge was hard to live with, until he finally got used to it. He couldn't blame her though, he was the same. It was something they had in common; they took no one's shit.

Jason wasn't the nicest person, but he was definitely nicer than Elaine.

Elaine took off towards Erica and her mother before sitting down across from them, Jason following soon after.

"What was that about?" Erica asked curiously as she glanced at the beet red cashier and towards Elaine.

"That bleach blonde bitch was hitting on my brother, and snapping at me." Elaine glared at the girl, and Jason smiled slightly. Though it disappeared when he processed what she said.

"Language." he reprimanded, but she knew it was only because there was a mother present. She rolled her eyes and turned to the girls.

"So, is there anything to do in this small town?" Elaine asked Erica as Caroline watched the interaction along with Jason.

"Uh...not-really. I mean, there's a mall and there are some other stuff, but I don't know, it's kinda boring around here. Nothing happens." Erica shrugged and pulled at a loose curl in thought. "Actually, there were a bunch of mountain lion attacks, or so they say, and Winter Formal. And the 'it' girl o our school was attacked, it was crazy. So things actually _do _happen. Sometimes."

"Mountain lions? Really?" Jason piped in a slightly sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes lightly, not noticeable to the others. "So this Lydia chick was attacked by a mountain lion? At a school?"

"Weird, huh?" Erica shrugged, "That's what they said, so...I guess that's what happened.

Elaine, though, had no interest in learning about mountain lions eating people. She grimaced in distaste at the thought. She wasn't all squirmy and stuff around blood and gore, but it wasn't a pleasant thought. "Oh, well...it's California, I'm sure there's _something _interesting around here."

"Where did you live before?" Erica tilted her head to the side as she asked.

"I was in New York before I came here." She ran her tongue over her teeth and looked down at the number for their meal.

"Oh my god, you lived in New York?" She turned to her mother with excited eyes, "Mom, she lived in New York" she was giddy about the whole thing and Elaine had no idea why.

Caroline smiled down at her daughter sweetly before turning to Elaine, "I remember being there once. It was very...crowded. Too crowded."

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't boring." Elaine bit her lip lightly. New York was definitely fun, but it was also annoying how many people she bumped into, or how long it took to get to one destination. Elaine had a level of patience that was hardly existent.

When their numbers were called, Elaine turned to Erica and demanded, "Give me your number." She put her phone in Erica's hand and waited.

"Uh-Yeah, okay..." Erica looked down at her phone and punched in her number before texting herself and giving it back. "It was nice meeting you, Elaine." she smiled widely, and Elaine waved as they walked away.

"See ya later, Goldilocks."

"Look at you, making friends." Jason teased as the walked out with their meals in hand.

She looked up at him with a smug smirk on her face, "Look at you, being a loner." She opened the door to his car and hopped in.

_Welcome to Beacon Hills._

* * *

When they finally got to their new home, the food was gone and so were their drinks.

"This place is beautiful." Jason breathed out as he took it all in. The house had sort of a woodsy feel to it. Dark woods, different shades of brown, and the forest was literally surrounding it. Except for some of the neighbors of course. Which there weren't many of.

Elaine could think of a few reasons why. A lot of people thought the woods were dangerous and creepy and all this other shit, that they wouldn't even think of living in a place where the houses were surrounded. Their house was definitely the biggest, most beautiful one, and it stuck out like a sore thumb.

Elaine couldn't remember a thing from it. Only vague images of her playing in a room with cars instead of dolls and her brothers teasing her about not being an actual girl.

"Makes me wish I would have stayed."

She resisted making a sarcastic remark as she walked towards the house and put the key in before pushing the door open to reveal a fully furnished house.

Jason had called some people to fix it up for them, catch it up on the latest technology, fill the pool with water, blah blah blah. There were like 9 rooms in the house, and it was way to big for two people. Elaine was a little peeved about it, seeing as she hated it when people touched what was hers. Especially strangers.

She was pretty surprised to see it turned out beautiful, just like the outside. The floors were clean and made of dark cherry wood from what she could see.

A sharp nudge sent her stumbling into the house and she turned to glare at Jason. Her arm flew up and delivered a hard punch at his arm.

She smirked in triumph when he winced and turned to survey the rest of the house.

It was beautiful. There were dark brown leather couches, a 70 inch plasma TV, to which both Jason and Elaine smiled at, along with a gaming system and everything else someone could want in a lounge room.

They walked around the house to see the same style, same colors, same beauty. There was a spiral staircase that led to most of the rooms. There was a theater, there was a gym in the basement, and there was a 'hidden' passage that she found and hadn't told Jason about, which she never would. The restrooms were huge, and the kitchen was too. The backyard was beautiful, obviously some exterior and interior decorators helped out as well. The pool was huge, and there was a garden, and couches that matched the whole color scheme of the house. There was a bonfire pit, and a gate that led to the forest. It was peaceful.

Soon enough they separated and Elaine wondered into her new bedroom, the master bedroom, of course. The walls were already painted white, the floor was dark wood and there was a black, plush carpet under the bed. She had a chimney, a walk in closet, her own bathroom. She even had a balcony.

She walked out of the house and to the car to unpack. She noticed the smaller closest to their own. Unlike Elaine's house, it was actually made for a small family. Elaine actually liked the fact that she had very few neighbors, she knew how small towns were. Everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew everything. People were less likely to stick their noses into her business since they only had about 5 or 6 neighbors. All of which were far from hearing distance, all except for the one closest to them, that is.

Jason had the brilliant idea of enrolling her into high school. Which was stupid, considering she'd been getting home schooled for a while. She already passed all of her subjects, she knew 12 different languages, and 3 of them were dead. There was literally no point in going, but Jason said she needed a 'normal' life. Whatever the hell that meant.

She only had 3 more days, because of the weekend, before she actually had to go, so she planned to make the most of it.

There was a blue jeep outside and some guy was rushing out of it, but she didn't care enough to let her mind wander. She just wanted to unpack, shower, and sleep.

So that's what she did.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Elaine had nothing else to do but stare up at the ceiling at 11pm. She couldn't seem to go to sleep, she'd unpacked everything the days before, and all she did was stare at the ceiling, until she decided to actually get up and go for a run.

Jason was sleeping, she could hear his snores as she walked by his room, so she decided she would just send him a text and head out.

Elaine wasn't familiar with the woods of Beacon Hills, but she was sure she could find her way back is she happened to get lost. And if someone wanted to creep on her or something, she definitely wasn't defenseless. She had years of training on her back. She wasn't scared of the woods.

Soon enough her calves were burning and her lungs were tired. She was pretty sure she'd run about 9 miles into the woods. Music was pounding in her ears as she moved faster and faster with each step. Luckily, she found a trail, it didn't really look like it was used, and the 'Do Not Pass' sign was a dead giveaway, but it led right to her house, so she used it.

She could feel the twigs and dead leaves snapping beneath her feet, the wind as it beat against her skin at the speed she was going, and the slight ache on the soles of her feet.

She decided to take a break when she neared a tree, she took her ear plugs out and guzzled some water down, it dripped from her mouth and down her neck, but she didn't bother to wipe it off. Her curly hair was up in a ponytail. She was panting and flushed. Her skin glistened with sweat, and she was thankful she didn't wear that jacket she was going to ue. Instead, she wore a tank top, sport bra, and some warm yoga pants. The little fly away hairs from her ponytail were either sticking out or stuck to her sweaty forehead. It wasn't as hot as it was before, not at all, it was actually really cold. The only thing that really made her hot was the exercise.

The snapping of a twig made her head snap up.

Her mind suddenly went back to what Erica told her about that girl getting attacked, about the mountain lions. Her senses went into overdrive and she became alert of everything around her. The shuffling of leaves, the wind blowing them away, and the sound of twigs snapping behind her. Instead of sticking around and trying to find out what was actually happening, she ran. She wasn't going to be that stupid girl in one of those horror movies, and if it ever came down to it, she knew she'd be able to win the fight, but the thought didn't stop her from running.

She ran as fast as she could, the wind then beating ruefully against her skin, suddenly it was colder than before. The moon was the only light guiding her, and the woods suddenly didn't look so beautiful and serene, instead they looked haunting and spooky. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her breathing was ragged as she forced herself to run faster, and faster, until everything was a big blur.

In a moment of weakness and curiosity, she looked back.

Nothing. There was nothing there. She was just being paranoid.

She turned back around with a sigh of relief, only to bump into something solid. She screamed loudly and stumbled back in fright. She definitely wasn't expecting it, and she felt somewhat embarrassed for letting out such a girly scream.

"Holy sh-!" Someone shouted.

"Oh my god, Scott!" Someone else called out.

"What happened? Scott?" Another person asked out.

There were voices around her, figures getting closer, and she could see two flailing guys, and a very pretty girl. Elaine's heart was pounding in her ears as she looked between them all in anger and embarrassment.

"What the _HELL_?" She yelled and put her hand to her heart between breaths. "You-You can't just...-pop out of nowhere like that!" She continued yelling, before she repeated, "What the hell?!"

"I-I-" the boy in front of her stuttered as he looked at the raven haired girl with wide eyes, "-I'm sorry, I-wait...what are-what are you doing out here?" his uneven jaw was slack, and his puppy brown eyes glistened with worry. Worry for what, she didn't know.

She ignored his questions and looked at him with calculating eyes that seemed to get brighter. "Were you _following_ me?" She stepped closer with a fierce glare on her face.

He stepped back and his eyes got widened even more, if possible, "Wh-_No_! Why-Why would...-was someone following you?"_  
_

Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and was brushing against her hips. Her jaw clenched and she turned to leave. Two steps in the directions she though her house might have been, she realized she was lost, and then she got pissed.

Why did she have to run? Seriously, there was nothing behind her, she just _had _to go off the trail, and now she was lost. Great. Fucking great.

She clenched her fist and released a groan of frustration. Now she had to turn back around and ask for help, something she hated doing.

So she turned with a tight lipped smile on her face, they were staring at her in confusion and suspicion. She didn't know why they would be suspicious, it was pretty obvious she was working out. They were the suspicious ones.

She pursed her lips before asking, "Do any of you know which direction Hill street is in?"

"Th-that way...-yeah, that way." the awkward teen with red hoodie pointed right.. She turned with a grimace on her face; she could hardly see anything, and she was officially creeped out, but she'd just have to walk. So she did, she turned around and started walking in that direction after pulling out her phone and ear plugs.

"Wait...-you're not seriously going to walk through the woods to get there, are you? It's like 10 miles away from here." Puppy eyes announced. She didn't even turn as she said the words.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Stiles can give you a ride." The pretty teenage girl with a snow white complexion exclaimed from behind her. Elaine turned and gave them looks of suspicion. Who wouldn't be suspicious? Someone offered her a ride, someone she didn't even know, someone that was out in the woods at 11pm. Well...she wasn't really one to talk.

"I can?" The girl gave Stiles a pointed glare and he relented, "I-I can, yeah."

Elaine crossed her arms and stared at them through hard eyes and a raised eyebrow, "How do I know you're not some sort of cult trying to recruit people from the woods?"

Stiles snorted and covered his mouth to smother his laughter, "A cult? Really?"

"We're not in a cult, okay? An-And even if we were, walking through the Beacon Hills Preserve at night is much more dangerous, trust me." Puppy Eyes tried to convince her, and it was working, barely.

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you out here?"

"Uh...-we were-"

"Looking for someone to lure into your little trap?" Elaine continued.

The girl stepped up and gave Elaine a dimpled, warm smile in a way to reassure her, "We're not bad people, we just thought you might want a ride. It's like, 11 at night, I mean, do you really want to walk through the woods, alone, at 11 at night?"

Elaine rolled her eyes, but relented. "Fine." she groaned, "But if you try anything, I wont hesitate to drag your asses up and down the street, got it?"

With that, she followed them into a familiar blue jeep.

* * *

"So...what's your name?"

Elaine was cramped up in the back of the jeep where the awkward silence was just as suffocating as the front. The girl was trying to talk to her.

"Elaine." She replied curtly before asking the same question. Elaine, herself, wasn't a fan of awkward silences, she hated them.

"I'm Allison," Allison beamed at her and her dimples showed, "You're new, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Elaine turned to Allison, her crystal eyes dull and bored.

Allison either didn't notice, or didn't are, that Elaine wasn't exactly being friendly, "It's kind of a small town. Everyone knows everyone, and no one here knows you."

"Yep." Elaine popped the 'p', "I'm new."

"Why'd you move to Beacon Hills?" She heard one of the boys ask from up front curiously, Scott.

"Because we wanted to." She deadpanned before turning back to the look out the window. She hoped they were almost there, she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Stiles scoffed and turned left, "Why would anyone want to move to Beacon Hills?"

"Because it's small and quiet? I don't know." Elaine rolled her eyes and picked at her nails. She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. Exhaustion was starting to creep up on her, and she was grumpy when she was sleep deprived.

"I'm sure you'll grow to like it." Allison gave her a friendly smile, "As long as you stick with the right people."

"The right people?" Elaine looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and a quirk of her red lips, "And who would those people be?"

"People that aren't evil, maybe?" Stiles piped in from the front sarcastically, "You know, just a guess."

Elaine just scoffed and remained quiet for a few minutes, until Stiles decided to talk again.

"So...what do you think about the full moon?" he asked, and grunted when, for some weird reason, Scott elbowed his ribs.

Elaine was taken aback by the random question, but answered it anyway, "Uh...they're pretty?"

"And what do you think about suddenly sprouting sideburns and facial hair?" Another elbow to Stiles' ribs. He grunted and shot his friend a glare.

"I would invest in laser hair removal, asap."

Allison was shaking her head with exasperation written across her features.

"What about weird, unexplainable things like, say...werewolves?"

Elaine rolled her eyes and clasped her hands on her thighs, "Do you always ask so many stupid questions, or are you just low on medication?"

Scott snorted loudly and tried to smother his laughter when Stiles glared at him, but a few chuckles passed through.

"Only when people are just found in the middle of the night, in the middle of the woods."

Their banter quieted down and soon all that was left was silence.

No music was playing, at all. Elaine was tapping her fingers on her thigh and looking at everything they passed with observant eyes. Soon, she started to fidget in her seat; a really bad habit of hers.

"Where did you say you live again?" Stiles asked as he stopped at a red light. They were still 10 minutes away from her house.

"Hill and Maple, 2465" she repeated the words Jason made her memorize.

"You live _there_?" Scott asked, surprised. Although, Elaine had no idea why.

"Yeah..." she trailed off and looked at him in confusion, "So?"

"We're neighbors," he smiled and continued, "That house has been empty for a while, until people started going and fixing it up and stuff."

"Wait-what? You guys are neighbors?"

Elaine replied, unaffected, "Guess so." A yawn slipped passed her lips and she covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She hated when that happened. "'scuse me." she muttered lowly out of habit.

Allison nudged her shoulder and took her phone out, "Since you're new and all, I'll give you my number and I can show you around school, you're going to Beacon Hills High, right?"

"Yeah." Elaine gave her a tight lipped smile and resisted the urge to yawn again with a shake of her head.

"I'll introduce you to everyone, and we'll sit together at lunch. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I know exactly what it's like to be the new girl." Elaine wasn't worrying, actually, but Allison insisted they hung out, so Elaine eventually agreed.

"We're here." Scott exclaimed, and everyone clammered out of the jeep. Elaine nearly got stuck in the back when her foot got caught in a duffle bag, but Allison helped her out.

"Wow" Allison exclaimed in awe. They were in front of Scott's house, but they could see Elaine's house clearly. It towered over everyone else's in the neighborhood. Allison had never actually paid attention to the beautiful mansion, and as she looked at it, she couldn't deny its beauty.

Elaine rubbed at her eyes and looked to Allison with a hesitant smile, one that probably looked more like a grimace. "It was nice to meet you," she turned to Scott, "-you too, Scott."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

They smiled warmly, and Elaine completely ignored Stiles.

"Yeah, you're welcome, by the way!" she heard Stiles yell as she walked towards her house. She only sent a small wave his way.

The lights were still off, and Jason was most likely still asleep. Thank god, she didn't need him to bother her.

She went from having tons of energy to having none at all. It was 11:45 pm, and she was actually looking forward to sleep. Her legs were a little tired, but it was fading quickly. It wasn't that much of a run.

Once she reached her room, she put on a giant t-shirt and dove into bed, she would shower in the morning; for now, she needed sleep.

Her head hit the pillow, and the nightmares started.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I really hope you did, and I would love it if you left some feedback. Any kind of review makes me happy, you can also PM me if you have any questions, or just want to talk :D Thank you soooooo much for taking the time out of your day and reading (: Review, please? **

**xoxo Brii(: **


End file.
